


Boundaries

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [5]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good fences make good neighbors.<br/>-- Robert Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

An Lee announced her intention to build her own stasis box. Hobey seconded her. Simon herded them to the alcove aft and opened a box of what looked a lot like Legos. Victor went forward to collect his mother's dishes.

Mal stood up from the table. "Guess I should show you two around," he said to the Winchesters, and waved after Victor. "Set foot past that door, I will take it as hostile, and make my response accordingly. We have sit-down meals at seven, noon, and eighteen hundred. You can use the kitchen any time you like." He led the Winchesters through the aft galley hatch. "The engine room - back through there - also off limits." They took a left and disappeared toward the stairs.

Zoe turned to Kaylee. “The engine room locked up?”

"Yep. We should secure the shuttles?”

“We should secure the shuttles. River, you got the dishes?”

“Jayne’s turn.”

“Jayne’s going to be busy superintending our new guests. The ones you let loose, I marked the man to say? Dishes are yours. Might be yours all week. Jayne, where are you going?”

“To fetch me some make-work for while I superintend our guests. If you please.”

“Go on, then.”

*****

“This here is the passenger lounge. Make free of it. That's the infirmary. You want for medicaments, speak to the doctor. He does take on when his inventories go astray." Mal climbed the steps into the cargo bay. "This is where we do most of our recreating, so I expect you'll have cause to visit. But we keep all manner of stores in here, and there's young Victor's exhibition piece." Mal tipped his head toward a tarpaulin-covered object the size of a Volkswagen van. "Wouldn't want you to come to mischief, so don't visit unaccompanied. And stay off these stairs. They go places you got no occasion to be. Let’s collect your traps." Mal and Dean each took up an end of the box with the remaining bottles. Sam got the clothing locker. When they passed back through the lounge area, Jayne was sprawled on the couch, sharpening a knife in a menacing manner. Mal headed for the port corridor.

"One room or two?"

"Two," they chorused, with feeling.

"Right. Shiny. Rooms on the other passage belong to River and the kids. These two are yours. And... the plumbing."

The plumbing was surprisingly prosaic. Mal took his leave and went to go have a chat with River about opening boxes on his boat without his permission.

*****

Dean, who had held it together as long as there were people watching, began to pace and mutter. They were between planets and strangers had all their weapons. Between planets! Airplanes were bad enough, but space? NOT OK. They'd seen three of these people handle silver while wading in holy water, yes, good, but that left seven more, including one with a dead monster's face and her cute little girly spawn. What the fuck was up with that, anyway? He'd killed her himself. Sam - who thought the idea of being between planets pretty thrilling, actually - found that nothing he said was calming Dean at all. So Sam shoved Dean's head between Dean's legs until he'd stopped hyperventilating.

"Better?"

"Better."

Then Sam incautiously mused aloud that the captain had said he'd salvaged their box 'on consignment,' which meant someone else had sent him. Dean fastened on that like a dog on a bone, and resumed his panic attack. Sam sighed, and opened a bottle.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit drinking," Dean said.


End file.
